Weird Date
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Yami asks Tea to go out a date with him. How weird can it get?


**A/N: hey guys! What's up? Anyway, I'm here with a new Yami and Téa one-shot! Cool right? It's my first humor one-shot so please be nice!**

**I have news and that's that "Broken for a Bit" won! I like getting at least seven reviews on each chapter so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Anyway, here's the new Yami and Téa one-shot!  
**

"Weird Date"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yami

Rated: k+

Romance/ Humor

Summary: one-shot. Yami asks Téa to go with him to the carnival. What could happen? YamiTéa.

P.S.: I'm not that good with funny so here it goes!

Tuesday: 12:26pm: School's Hallway

Yami Moto walked back and forth. He took a quick look at the clock that was in the hallway and sighed. He looked inside the classroom door and saw that they were packing up for lunch. He turned around, knowing that he had to ask her before the other students came out!

/RINNNNNNNG/ (That's the bell.sweetdrops)

Voices were heard and doors began to open. '_Okay.'_ He thought. '_It's time!' _He stood up straight, looking all confident and turned around; only to be hit by the door on the face. "Ahh!"

He fell down on his back and had the swirling eyes on his face. After a second, he heard some laughing and turned to see his friend Joey Wheeler. The crimson eyed teen glared at the blond as he asked, "What?"

Joey was able to control his laughter and wiped a tear that was at the corner of his eye to answer that question. "Oh! Yami! Haven't you ever heard never let the door hit you on the way out!"

He then burst into laugher again.

Yami continued to glare when he told him, "Keep laughing Joey and I'll send you to the Shadow Realm for laughing at the pharaoh!"

That completely made him stop as he made the 'erk' sound and asked nervously. "You wouldn't, you would?"

The other teen smirked and responded, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause I'm your bubby!"

"Well, 'bubby', I'll give you to the count of three before I do so."

"But-"

"One."

"Oh crap! I'm gone!" Joey then left as quickly as possible. Yami crossed his arms over his chest, smiling.

"Yami?" His smile grew when he heard her voice. "Was that Joey just running?"

"Oh Téa!" He turned around to face her and answered, "Yeah, that was. He saw another spider."

Téa frowned. "Again? Why can't he just face his fear?"

"I don't know, but that's Joey for you. Say, do you want to come with me to my locker? I have to get something."

"Sure."

Yami's locker was two hallways away from where they were but soon made it in ten minutes. "Hey Téa." the male said once he started to put the locker combination to the lock.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, would you come with me to the carnival on Saturday." /click/ Yami had opened his lock.

"Well…" Téa looked up at the ceiling in thinking position, not noticing that Yami had opened his locker.

As soon as Yami opened his locker, a sack of love letters started coming down, along with chocolates, pictures and thongs that other girls left. His face went pale and he quickly grabbed a box of chocolates that was left for him and shut the door so everything wouldn't come down.

"I don't know." She finally said. "I do have to baby sit."

"But I got you these…" He looked at what type of chocolate it was. "White chocolate hearts."

"You got me those!"

"Yeah!"

"Those are my favorites." She said as she hugged him. "I can't believe you got me my favorite type of chocolate just to ask me to go with you at the carnival!"

"So, you'll come!" He asked with a hopeful face.

"Uh-huh!" She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at 3:00pm?"

"You bet!"

/RIIINNNNNG/

"Gots to go!" The female said as she started to walk away with the chocolates in her hands. "Bye Yami!"

"Bye!"

Somewhere from a View

"I told you he wouldn't like white chocolate hearts!" a girl told her friend.

"You're right! Next time we'll get him peanut butter turtles!"

Saturday: 3:00pm: Carnival

Téa beamed as the two made it to the carnival. "Wow Yami! It's so beautiful! Just look at the rides!"

"Yeah." Yami agreed. "They sure are beautiful."

"You want to ride some rides?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"The roller coaster!" she responded as she grabbed him by the hand and they ran to the ride. Of course, they had to wait in line but while they were doing so, they had some trouble.

"Hey cutie." A guy said as he looked down to Téa. "Want to ride this roller coaster with me?"

"Sorry." She told him in a ruff voice. "I'm with someone else already."

"Well that's too bad cutie." He said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!"

"Why don't you let go of her!" Yami shouted as he grabbed Téa by the waist, making her blush and pulled her from the other guy's grip.

"Why'd you do that?" the man asked.

"Cause's she's with me!" Yami yelled with a pissed off face.

"You want to fight!"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Well bring it on bitc-"

"Harvey!" a woman shouted and the trio turned around to see a lady that looked like she was 35 years old. 'Harvey' turned ashen. "Mom! I'm trying to win a girl!"

"Well, try to win her some other time cause Daniela wants to go ride the merry-go-around."

"Yeah Harvey!" the girl Daniela said. Some people that were in other lines started snickering as the scene.

"Fine." Harvey grunted before turning his attention back to Yami, who still had his arms around Téa. "You just got lucky!"

"Don't keep Daniela waiting." The former pharaoh smirked.

"Come on Harvey!" Daniela then bragged Harvey to the merry-go-around. Now that they were gone, people started to laugh freely.

"That was…weird." The brunette blinked.

"Next!" they heard a voice behind them say and they turned around to see that they were up next to ride the roller coaster.

"Wow! I guess we're next!" Téa said as they walked into the ride. Yami nodded and took his seat with Téa next to him.

The bar came down to keep the passengers from falling off and the girl began to get excited. "Yami, have you ever been in a roller coaster?"

"Well, no, but Yugi says that they're okay."

"That's because Yugi doesn't like them that much. They're actually better! The one thing you have to remember is just to shout when we're coming down. "

The ride began to start and the people behind them began to lift up their arms. That's when the coaster came down and people started to scream, mostly Yami.

After the ride

"Wasn't that cool Yami?" The girl asked the former pharaoh. "Yami?"

She turned around and saw her date gagging into a trash can. "Hey Yami, are you alright?"

He gave a small smile. "Oh yes! I am. Sorry about that."

She just stared at him. "What do you mean you're okay? You're gagging!"

"I'm-I'm-I'm just not use to them! That's all! I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well alright then." she finished, a bit still worried. "You want to go get some food?"

But the word 'food', made him gag again.

At the food court

Téa and Yami walked into the food court and started looking around for something to eat. "Hey look Yami! The line to get pizza isn't that huge, you want to go get some?"

"Sure."

As soon as they got there order, they sat down on a clean table. "Man I'm starving!" Téa said. "I can't wait to dig in!"

"So can't I." The two of them grabbed a slice of pizza but before Yami was able to get a bit, a spoon of yogurt was thrown to him. "Hey! What in the world!" he said as he dodged it and saw that it was a little kid that threw it.

"What's wrong?" his date asked.

"That kid just threw yogurt at me!"

"Well…just ignore him. I bet you that he just wants attention."

The male nodded and ate. But ten seconds later, again the kid threw yogurt. Yami glared at the kid and the kid hind behind his parent. _'Finally!' _the former pharaoh thought and continued to eat.

Another ten seconds later, yogurt was thrown. The teen was getting furious and could no longer hold his anger; he threw a slice of pizza to the child and got him right in the face.

"Yami!" Téa heisted as the kid started to cry.

"You!" the father of the child said as he pointed to the male teenager. "You did this! Picking on kids huh? Well, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Then the father threw his hamburger at Yami, missed and hit a fat bus driver. "Who did that?" The man yelled. Both teens pointed to the other man. "So it was you!"

"Now! Now!" The child's father said nervously. "It was just an accident."

"An accident huh? Well, I guess this was an accident too!" He threw his fruit salad but he too missed and hit another person.

"Food fight!" a kid yelled and food was being thrown everywhere! The couple went under the tables; crawling to get out.

"Yami, why the heck did you have to start that food fight?" Téa asked.

"It wasn't me! It was that kid." The girl slapped her forehead, grabbed his hand and started to run.

8:00pm

"Hey Yami? Want to go to the Ferris Wheel before we leave?"

"Ferris Wheel?"

"Yeah, that big wheel right there!" she said as she pointed at the big wheel.

"It's kind of high." He responded as he looked at it.

She decided to goof around with him. "Don't tell me that the King of Games is scared of heights?"

His eyes went big. "I am not started of heights!"

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Really?"

She nodded her head, smiling. _'He's so funny.'_

He smirked. "Oh really. Well than," he took her hand into his. "We'll just have to see about that." They went to the ride and Yami told the person that was in charge of the ride to make it stop at the top for 20 minutes.

"What!" Téa blinked.

The male smirked again. "Oh don't tell you're scared."

She crossed her arms over her breasts. "Me? Scared? No way."

"As I said before." He said as the sat down on the ride. "We'll just have to see about that."

Once the wheel stopped at the top, the two looked out into the stars. "Wow. They're beautiful aren't they?"

Yami nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I wonder what it would be like to be in front of them." she continued.

"You want to know what I wonder?" he asked.

"What?"

"How would it be like to kiss you?" he said dreamily.

She blinked and blushed before looking at him. "Wha-"

But before she could finish, the former pharaoh of Egypt kissed her! The girl gasped between his lips before moaning and returning the kiss.

**AN: Sorry if you guys think the ending is cheap or for my spelling mistakes; its not edited. Please review.**


End file.
